3dvcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Montec (page 2)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Alex47 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Alex47 (talk) 08:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Missing developer Lee Graham is apparently bankrupt, but I can help you with much of the technical stuff. Try checking out Evolving In Other Environments for some of it. We just got a major bugfix for the glitchy water simulator, in fact, but due to wiki glitches of their own the corrected files are not available. Now, a few questions: 1.How did you find this wiki? 2.What other features do you wish the game had? 3.Do you currently have any creatures or creature prototypes? Please ask me if you are not sure if a creature would meet the database guidelines. We may be able to host a creature contest in time for the Winter Olympics with various events such as a high jump or a race!--Alex47 (talk) 00:49, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Creature Troubleshooter Welcome to the creature troubleshooter! If your creature shows up as a tiny red box, you should check the creature file with a word processor such as Notepad for errors. If the creature gets extra parts, your maximum segment settings are deleting the extra parts it already has in the evolution. Try saving a creature which has less parts than your maximum. If you do not find your questions above, please contact Help and Support. Troubleshooter will now exit. Alex47 (talk) 22:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Bankruptcy Continues! Lee Graham was last noted two years ago in his university of computer science. That's all we know. Alex47 (talk) 02:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply This new version of 3DVCE does have some of the features. #You can make populations, but the creatures can't mate or eat and the game slows down dramatically if you put more than four creatures. This will be handy when we do our "olympics". It's complex though. #Multicore support is easy. Just open two copies of the program and run two different evolutions. Because the game cursor does not go out of the game window open Task Manager and drag the manager to another window and press that window to use it. #It seems easy enough. There's even a tutorial on this wiki and a help button in the game! #I would love a game where users had different servers that creatures lived on, like minecraft evolution, but we need a whole new game for that. #Unlikely, but possible. No one dies in their 30's. #You can edit the fitness schedule to evolve creatures that perform tasks like ball-catching, jumping, staying on the ground, etc. or a combination of those, but a single creature cannot follow directions. Of course, I know a few creatures that can move in two ways and a few others that can move upside down. #They are not able to have a whole net but can (meaning not always) possess a few senses: contact sensors, which make the creature perform a short kick when the kicking segments are on the ground and angle sensors, helping them stay balanced (like the famous end-over-end worm). And no, I am not a programmer. There's this handy thing called the Constants File. Multicreature mode relies on that. I'm not sure of my hardware (how do you check it?) and Lee's "bankruptcy" is a hypothesis based on the fact that he is only in his 30's. I got my copy quite easily on a youtube video by Lee with this comment: its not a game, well, at lease i think of it as a tool. i found a link for mediafire, here it is: "/?s71k1ri6xo28qri" go to mediafire site and copy paste it there after the .com. Alex47 (talk) 00:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Just in case The creatures page is actually here, not further evolution needed. Further evolution needed is just a separate creature prototype library, if you didn't know. If a random creature is interesting or moves better than most of them, put it there. The actual creatures page is for already-evolved creatures or extremely interesting random creatures who are both very pretty and can move well. The tutorial does exist There is a tutorial on the main page next to the downloads. Also, please make sure that you use heading 2 to post a new message. Alex47 (talk) 23:39, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Populations! Here is how to make multiple creatures at once. Open the folders in the same way you normally do when playing the game, but instead of pressing the go file open the bin folder. This is where your creature files and game screenshots are stored. There should be a text file called constants. Open it and find the line named doing_special_loading. To get copies of the same creature in a square, set it from 0 to 1. Edit the lines that say load_creature_rows and load_creature_columns. Each row and each column is one creature long, and make sure not to load more than 4 creatures unless you want to make a video, as the game slows down considerably after two creatures. If you want different creatures (as in our competition) set it to 3. Change num_specified creatures to your desired number and replace the "mom.creature" and "baby.creature" lines with the names of your creatures, and when running the program when you open any creature in different creatures mode your selected creatures will appear instead. Reply (again) #I live in the pacific time zone. #I already answered that in an older post. #If you check the creature files of creatures on 3DVCE Files Wiki you'll discover they are THOUSANDS of numbers long. One person on youtube asked the developer himself and Lee replied that even he would have much trouble making creatures. In fact the frogfoot has its brain swapped with the brain of some other creature to reduce the duration and frequency of its tail being stuck. #I hope to open source this program eventually (if I can decode the strange ASCII symbol coding) and if you read the current challenges section on the main page hopefully a real programmer who knows the ODE physics engine can implement a completely corrected water. Note the "other environments" page is out of date. A new fixed water IS available (were you the anonymous user?) but due to a glitch on the wiki itself the file can't be uploaded. I'll send it over email. #I can't really take off my laptop's bottom cover while my dad is watching old war movies on it, can I? And a few solutions to your problems. *You are not spamming. Talk pages are meant to be used. *If you are editing with mobile you can scroll down to the bottom and in tiny letters there will be an option to switch to normal mode. You can put headings that way. *Does your Worm actually move its joints when it's rolling? Bad news Your worm is beginning to look like a flailing worm such as Twin Whips and Cauliflower. These look like they are dancing but jump in random directions and are too common. Once this strategy appears there is no way to get rid of it. Make sure the creatures are going straight. Alex47 (talk) 23:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Good news This youtube comment from the developer 2 years ago said: "I call it 3DVCE (3D Virtual Creature Evolution). It's nothing professional, just a program I wrote as part of my thesis work. ' Unfortunately, the main website for it is down, temporarily. If you're interested in a copy, just send me a message in youtube and I'll provide details.'" Alex47 (talk) 01:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Better news The Bicolor Hopper is here! If you can get any creatures to me, including your purple climbing worm, we will be able to start the creature competition as an occasional wiki event. Alex47 (talk) Red Cube Question 1. What do you open your creature files with? Question 2. Does your cube look like the creature that failed integrity check? It comes with 3DVCE along with the swimmer maybe. If you open the CTFIC's file you'll see that every number in there is a 0. Here's a screenshot. Question 3. Every evolution has both a text document and a folder. The folder is in the "bin" folder and contains another that says run_***** (asterisks are numbers), which contains multiple others that say generation_*****. Pick the generation you want. There will be creature files inside that say creature_*****. Creature_00000 is the best creature from the previous generation. Other creatures may have mutations. Have you tried copying the files to the Bin folder? If the creatures in the evolution file are missing, they won't show up at all, so this procedure rarely goes wrong. Question 4. Have you tried the files of creatures already on the wiki? Clawed Snails are a good choice for this test. Alex47 (talk) 00:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Winter olympics The competitions will be jumping, running, climbing, "swimming", and egg-and-spoon racing ball-and-creature racing (first set evolution to sphere terrain and set fitness to catch spheres, later change fitness to both catching spheres and running at same time after creatures are good at catching balls, an example here). The problem with the wiki is the updated game just has an updated water physics on the Constants file, but the wiki has trouble uploading it. Don't worry, you may have gotten an email with the new file and two frogfoot before-and-after creature files along with instructions on using the new file long ago from arthutarcadia@gmail.com. Note *Use F12 to take a screenshot of your new climber. *From your bicolored hopper comment, you might not know where to download finished creatures or you might be having some red cube problems with the program. The hopper makes a tiny jump that gets it just enough above the ground. Another note If you are reading this I am at a different computer other than the laptop and haven't run dxdiag. Alex47 (talk) 00:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply to "Reply" #You can't limit fps but you can make the camera movement slower by pressing alt-6, alt-5, alt-4, etc. #I'm not a mediafire user. Because of the same glitch that stops the new water file from being on the wiki, I can't post them on the wiki yet. The staff have not fixed it yet despite my email to them. #Just the two of us. However I'm advertising on youtube. #There's instructions at the bottom of Further Evolution Needed. Alex47 (talk) 23:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Evolution station reply Note that after a while of super-rapid evolution the population eventually stops changing when the creatures are as good as they can get. In this case you should set the number of runs to -1 if you want it to be permanently making new things. I have enough patience for the project because it brings eudaimonic well-being, but mostly after an editing frenzy from sudden inspiration I mostly just tap the "generate random creature" button hundreds of times for something to evolve or record videos for something what is already evolved. Gojira had created this wiki years ago and it was left untouched until this September, but after his initial excitement on seeing the first wiki creature ever (Horseshoe Worm) he apparently had to get back onto writing a monster fanfiction story in another wiki that apparently took him half the year already and he seems to still be writing it. By the way, *Do you have any swimmers? *Does your worm act similar to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrRBrErArrQ? *Do you have any ballcatchers or moving ballcatchers? *Here's a suggestion: instead of a gigantic population, try evolving a very promising random creature (press f5 to make one) or a Further Evolution Needed creature (the scorpion is by far the best choice) with the instructions from Further Evolution Needed. note For the evolution that you got a red cube on, try opening it and pressing browse history. Also try looking in your recycle bin for a folder with your evolution name. Alex47 (talk) 01:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Answers and other stuff For the GUI, there's some unused button images in the "textures" folder, which is in the "data" folder. You can also change the look of the floor, bumpy ground, and other things by replacing the default image with a different one that has the same name, format (gif, png, etc.) and size. Look in your email to see an example of the edited floor. The creature in the picture is Long Wings (number 156 in the archived stellaralchemy zoo). Also, you said something about backing up Lee's videos because his account is a time bomb in an earlier post. Why is this so?Alex47 (talk) Not very updated I appreciate your efforts, but... *When we have hundreds of creatures on the wiki, including them in the program folder will be impossible because of disk space limits and time. *The interesting random creatures are going to be way more plentiful than the already evolved and because they are just prototypes and not everyone is going to evolve every one of them (there's a preset evolution available) and also because of the above reasons they should not be included. *The feathers has the scorpion file inside of it. *The constants file has incorrect gravity. I was thinking that it could be more like this cellular automaton pattern file on this wiki page. See how at the bottom of the infobox there's a button saying Pattern Files? Meanwhile if we ever get an ODE programmer up here you could post the completely corrected water on mediafire. By the way, how's the bicolor hopper evolution doing? Alex47 (talk) 00:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Gravity? Since you sent the constants file with gravity of 80 and claimed it was not modified, I must have sent it wrong. Try changing the third line back to 120 in case a creature that is adapted to low gravity develops and has trouble on normal. Breakthrough '''The icon of 3DVCE, the end-over-end-worm is now available for download! '''Actually, two worms, to be exact. There's the original one and also the more efficient final end over end worm! I will start writing an article as soon as possible to attract visitors. Many people who I gave software copies didn't feel like looking at the wiki. Also, I have a froglike creature that is not done evolving and is rather fast for only thirteen generations of evolution. It has a problem with moving in a straight line and eventually gets stuck upside down, but is still interesting, although not worth a spot in the creature collection right now. Finally, I ran dxdiag now that I have time on my primary laptop. The end-over-end, final end-over-end, proto-frog, and dxdiag results are mailed to you. Alex47 (talk) 05:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) There are alot of exams for me right now, but its so awesome that you finaly got end over end worm!!! I will check it as soon as i can, btw how did you got it?? Montec (talk) I found a link on the Don't drop the ball creature video. It's in the first few comments and goes something like this: "Attention. Anyone looking for a copy can go to ___ and sign in as guest@lettersquash......" The worms are in the "3DVCE files" folder, but the link sharer is claiming he evolved them himself, which the end-over-end worm video says is not true.Alex47 (talk) 02:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Springsnake I know you're busy and no creatures are currently done evolved right now, but could I have the latest springsnake's creature file when you have time through email? Reply to jumpingsnake Both of them! But if you have problems sending all two of them I would prefer the white one. I'm not completely sure if the purple one meets the guidelines. By the way, the Body Forms page lists your creatures' body type as "worm", and so does Lee's archived website. Alex47 (talk) Error found The jumping snail is the same creature as the jumping snake! So I actually did get the entire generation of them. By the way, it isn't a snail; the Clawed Snail is a snail while your creature is a worm. Alex47 (talk) Plot thickens! Did you post this? Because you said something about Lee leaving. If you did, who did you contact and what is their email? Also, I found where I got the end-over-end worm's file: http://lettersquash.wordpress.com/2012/12/18/understand-evolution-games/ I'm attempting to contact the person in the second link. Alex47 (talk) 04:10, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Problem with Species ALRE I knew it existed already, but I haven't tried it yet because of bad physics discussed in the videos. The animals do not have to learn how to move because they kind of just make animated movements while they automatically move forward. This makes many animals end up looking ugly and unbalanced. Alex47 (talk) 22:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Trailer My laptop ran out of battery at our last chat session (it was midnight in California). Anyways, here's the plan: we record music from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f-LORZ2EFU (the website that created the music does not exist anymore). I will need a lot of creatures because the video will be kind of like this one in trailer form. Alex47 (talk) 19:59, March 23, 2014 (UTC)